If it comes back it's yours
by SuperBouncingJellyBean
Summary: Sequel to "If you love something, set it free". Steve has come back from his mission in Russia. What is tony's reaction. Stony, Slash, Steve/Tony


Steve had barely taken a step out of the elevator before he was ambushed with hugs from Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor and Pepper. Their combined weight managed to knock over the super soldier and they all fell into he elevator in a huge tangled pile. They managed to untangle themselves and walk in the door. Once they were in the kitchen something occurred to Steve.

"Guys where's Tony?" Steve asked. Natasha sighed and began to explain.

"Steve once you left, we don't know what happened. Tony went in the lab for a week without resurfacing. Them when Bruce went down there one morning the machine he had been working on was gone and so were all his plans. We knocked on his bedroom door, and all we could get out of him was 'go away'. We asked JARVIS to open the door but he said that he was not authorized to do so, and that the door was reinforced so that we couldn't break in, and that all vents were blocked off, also that we didn't need to worry because he had food and drink. Tony hasn't come out of his room once, we checked with JARVIS." Pepper then walked over to Steve and grabbed his ear.

"I know why he is like this, and it has to do with dear Steve here, so him and I are going to be discussing this in a soundproof room." She hissed. The entire time however, they were staring at Steve who was bent over and yelling.

"OW PEPPER YOU HAVE GOT SHARP NAILS LET GO OF MY EAR OW!" Clint cracked. The Brue, Thor and finally Natasha. They couldn't help it. They burst out laughing at the fact that someone was hurting the American super soldier by yanking on his ear. They all just stared as Pepper dragged Steve out of the room by his ear.

Once they were in a different room Pepper lock it and told JARVIS to keep away the other avengers. She then turned to Steve.

"You broke him Steve'

"I…. What?"

"You broke Tony. HE cried for at least an hour once you left. How could you do that to him."

"I had to protect his heart, set him free." Steve explained. Pepper glared and smacked him upside the head.

"What the heck was that for?" Steve yelled.

"For being a stupid noble prick"

"What?" Steve just looked confused now. Pepper sighed and started to explain.

"Tony didn't want to be set free Steve. Now go see him. If you say who are he will let you in."

"What if he doesn't let me in"

"Oh he will. Trust me on this."

"Ok…" Steve said, still a little unsure. Steve walked down the hall to his favorite room in the whole tower, Tony's room. He lightly knocked on the door and spoke to Tony.

"Hey Tony. Can I come in? I want to talk to you" He waited. There was no response. Steve sighed.

"Tony, it's Steve." The door stayed shut but Steve heard a tiny, timid voice.

"Steve?"

"Yes" The door cracked open and an eye appeared.

"What do you want"

"I just want to talk you to you" Steve said to the bloodshot eye. The door opened and Steve walked in and looked around. There were two machines, one with a picture of coffee, and one with a picture of a bagel. Strewn about ht room were empty coffee cups and paper plates. Steve looked at tony. He had bloodshot yes, tangled hair that was sticking up every which way, his clothes loosely hung on his body and he looked as skinny as a stick.

"Tony what happened to you?"

"You left." Tony suddenly ran at Steve and wrapped his arms around him as tight as possible. He didn't seem like he was letting go anytime soon. Automatically Steve wrapped his arms around Tony. Carefully he guided them to sit down on the bed. Tony suddenly leaned back and after rummaging around in his pockets he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Steve. Steve unfolded it and read it.

'If it comes back, it's yours'

"I'm your Steve" Tony whispered

"And I am never letting you go, ever again" Steve whispered back. None of the Avengers saw them for the rest of the day, and they had no clue where they were. Pepper just sat there and smiled.

Lesson learned: If you love something, set it free. If it comes back its yours. If it doesn't, it never was.


End file.
